Calling It In
Log Title: Calling It In Characters: Bulwark, Delusion, Soundwave Location: Harmonex Date: November 8th, 2018 TP: Harmonex TP, Dominicons TP, The Fallen TP Summary: Soundwave and Delusion pool information on Dust Devil's vision and Delusion makes a call. Category:2018 Category:Harmonex TP Category:Dominicons TP Category:Logs Category:The Fallen TP As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 19:26:56 on Thursday, 8 November 2018.' Soundwave has returned with his cabling in hand as usual. He looks disturbed about something or another today. Delusion flies in soft from a different direction than the last couple of times, then transforms to land ''' '''Soundwave tilts his head as he watches the direction Delusion came from. He nods "Good evening. Where were you coming from tonight?" Delusion arches an optic ridge at Soundwave. "Valvolux, ultimately." Soundwave nods "I see. Soundwave has a query. What do you know of the citystate: Retoris?" Delusion shrugs. "Unfortunately, not much. It's Autobot territory and has been for some time. And I have never been part of an attack upon it. It's well fortified, at least." She tilts her head. "Thinking of the young Autobot's vision?" Soundwave nods "I am." He says. "Soundwave had a chance to view what the Autobot was seeing telepathically." He says. Delusion nods. "Did you get useful information?" Soundwave pauses. "I saw a vision of a dark mech forged in fire, coming for Dust Devil. It repeated the word Retoris." He says. "It was like nothing I had ever seen before." Delusion hmms. "Forged in fire? Was he still burning?" Soundwave pauses "There was an internal fire coming from his grilled visage and his optics." he says. "It almost appeared to be something either hallucinated or supernatural." Delusion nods. "That would fit the known description of the entity called The Fallen." Soundwave turns to Delusion. "What do you know of "The Fallen?" he asks. Delusion leans against a crystal and folds her arms, casual as you please. "A lot of secondhand information. Do you believe in the Primes, Soundwave?" Soundwave considers. "I believe in oppressors taking on the name of Prime. As far as the Primes as a spiritual diety? Soundwave is not religous. What do you know of them?" Delusion smirks. "Those who built Valvolux most certainly believed in them. All thirteen. Solus Prime is nearly as much a watchword there as The Founder. And she was betrayed and fatally wounded by the Fallen Prime. Or so the legend goes." Soundwave pauses "So what is your view on them? If this Fallen Prime is coming to Iacon. Do we have to worry abotu where it goes next?" Delusion lets her smirk subside. "You do. Regardless of whether you view him as a god or merely a powerful mech, he has already proven dangerous. He has agents searching out certain items and threatening those who possess them. Dust Devil's illness during the siege of Valvolux was due to one of those agents." Soundwave nods "So Dust Devil will be the primary target. Does it have any weaknesses?" he says. His head is tilted as he listens to radiowaves. Delusion shakes her head. "Not that I know of. But again, all my information is secondhand. I -have- heard that he and his agents use dark energon in their work." Soundwave pauses. "What is this dark energon?" he asks. Soundwave also pauses. "I feel as a representative of Harmonex, I should give some sort of announcement. Hold." Broadband Soundwave says, "The city of Harmonex supports Retoris in its battle against The Fallen. Sadly, we cannot offer assistance. If you believe, may Primus guard your spark." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "I take it he's there, then." Soundwave nods "Indeed. The Autobots are defending." Delusion nods and turns away, making a call on her own radio. Soundwave pauses "What defenses would we have if he came here next?" here, nothing. He has to prepare Tarn. (Radio) You transmit, "Bulwark. If you can hear me, there is credible report that the Fallen is at Retoris now." to Bulwark. Delusion turns her attention back to Soundwave. "Our selves, most likely. There's no shields here yet. If you want to preserve this city, your best tactic would be to lead The Fallen away from it." Soundwave nods "Indeed. Understand I will be fighting a several pronged defense. Harmonex will not be his only target. As will you with Valvolux. I have warned Tarn of his awakening." Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "'Preciated, Sounders." Delusion dusts her hands together. "Bulwark will put his strength into defending Valvolux. We'll have to coordinate with him." Soundwave nods "Trypticon is prepared. Harmonex is safe for now." (Radio) Bulwark sends you a radio transmission, 'Is he engaged?' Soundwave listens to Delusion's radios. He pauses. "I wonder what it wants though. Gods do not attack without reason." (Radio) You transmit, "Autobots are defending against him." to Bulwark. Soundwave really hopes the bots dont call his treaty into action. As Dust Devil is another guardian of harmonex, they could easily call him in to assist. That would be hard to explain to the Decepticons. He also hopes that its just here to oh, eat the matrix and leave or soemthing. That creature was definately not something he'd want to face in combat. "Hate." he says. "When I saw it, it radiated hate. That can be utilized." (Radio) Bulwark sends you a radio transmission, 'Keep a watch on the city. I will look into this.' (Radio) You transmit, "Understood." to Bulwark. Soundwave looks to Delusion. "If you are moving to observe. Bring me with you." he says. "I want to look for weaknesses." Delusion shakes her head. "I'm headed back to Valvolux to fly overwatch there. But if you want to look for weaknesses, you know where he is now." Soundwave pauses. "I will be guarding here and tarn if necessary. I will be watching their airwaves to see if its on the move and where its going to before moving in>" Delusion nods. "Good hunting, then." She kicks up into the air to transform to a jet. Delusion flips, wings reversing as she transforms into a Sukhoi Su-57 fighter jet. Log session ending at 20:36:32 on Thursday, 8 November 2018.